


Our Day Will Come

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [44]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fiveya Week 2020, Fluff, Light Angst, Mention of Sissy/Vanya, No incest of you understand Fiveya, Old Number Five | The Boy, Season/Series 02, Vanya's POV, fiveya - Freeform, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: While interrogated by the F.B.I, Vanya is rescued by a stranger, who isn't much of a stranger at all. Prompt: Dancing/Training - 2.11.2020
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: What if? [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Our Day Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> Fiveya week 2020 Day 2: Dancing/Training

Vanya was terrified. She used to think the scariest thing that happened to her so far was the time Harlan died in the lake before she brought him back, but this was close second and somehow worse. She shouldn't compare these two incidents, and it shouldn't make her feel bad about herself that she was irrationally scared of this one more, but she did and she was.

The room was creepy, and being left inside the room with the silent nurse and the F.B.I agent who was causing her head to hurt, and her skin to crawl didn't help her sanity one bit. She wanted to leave. She needed to leave. She didn't know what was going on with Sissy and Harlan. Did Carl punish them for trying to escape?

She trembled with fear upon thinking that.

This man made her nervous and confused. She had been in an accident. She didn't remember her past. She didn't remember anything. Maybe she learned Russian as a kid. Her siblings would know.

_Her siblings…_

The glance at the watch told her just how terribly late she was to their rendezvous. Did they leave without her? If not, she could only imagine how terribly upset Five was with her now. Somehow that didn't sit right in her stomach. He was a jerk, and she didn't deserve him to act the way he did toward her, but at the same time she felt a small hint of regret about she ended things with him.

Despite the deceiving at the beginning, he came to look for her after those men tried to kill her and seemed interested in her well being. Not to mention, she noticed despite everything that he seemed almost _softer_ when they were talking alone in comparison to when they were around the others. Also, every time they fought, she felt this unsettling feeling inside her stomach like the idea of them fighting made her sick.

Right now, she wished more than anything that he was here or anyone from her siblings. She wished someone was here to break her free from this. She didn't have time for this, and she wasn't sure how to deal with these people let alone everything that was going on right now.

'I'm not afraid of you,' she told the agent trying to appear calm when her whole body was inside a storm.

She needed to leave. She had to. She couldn't stay here. She didn't want to stay here.

She allowed the power roaming inside her out for a moment, just to scare him and the nurse or maybe to hurt them a little bit for causing her to feel this way before the door snapped open and an older man stepped inside with a terribly upset look on his face.

'What is the meaning of this?' he demanded with a voice that carried enough authority for the F.B.I and the nurse behind Vanya to take a step back. She didn't even notice that the woman stepped closer to her.

'And you are-'

'You are to report to senior agent Jefferson _now_!' barked at the newcomer without giving the other agent time to end his sentence.

'I was told-'

'And now I'm telling you what to do. Do you really want to keep your senior agent waiting?' he asked him with a look that caused even Vanya to try and shrink into her chair a bit. She felt like it was a horrible mistake to get on this man's bad side.

The agent nodded and walked outside before the older man glanced at the nurse, 'You should take a break.'

Vanya didn't turn around so she had no idea what did the nurse think about the idea, but she started to walk toward the exit as well only pausing for a moment to close the door.

The man quickly pulled out the chair under the camera inside the room and ripped it out.

'What-?' she asked a new wave of fear and confusion hitting her before the man pointed at his wrist as he was coming down, and Vanya caught the beginning of the umbrella tattoo all her siblings seemed to have.

'Oh-who?' she asked, and the man moved to her easily undoing her cuffs while saying, 'No time.'

He took her elbow and helped her up a bit rudely before he pressed her against his chest. For some reason maybe due to the shock, Vanya let him looking up at him wondering how could he have a tattoo when she met all her alive siblings already. Was this Ben? Why was he older? This didn't make sense, but then again when did anything in her life do?

'When was the last time you ate?' he asked her suddenly and very randomly in her opinion.

She blinked her eyes at him not sure if he wasn't insane.

'Come on, last time you ate?' he repeated with a hint of annoyance and urgency.

'T-this morning?' she guessed for a moment hypnotize by the look behind his eyes. She saw it before. When? Where? On who?

'Take deep breaths,' he ordered before all of a sudden they got taken by the blue light that seemingly raptured them into atoms and rebuilt them again outside some alley a second before Vanya threw her insides up against the nearby wall.

'Hm, probably later than this morning then,' commented the man before he put his hand against her back slowly brushing it in an almost calm way.

He pulled out some handkerchief and offered it to her to wipe her face while she tried to take him in the deep breaths he ordered her before and calm her stomach leaving her weight to rest against his supportive hand.

'Wh-Five?' she asked confused remembering how blinking from one place to another was apparently Five's powers.

She looked up at the man again.

_His eyes…Five's eyes._

The man offered her an actual smile identical to the one she received from him when he first found her in the cornfield.

'Hello, Vanya, it's been a while,' he told her looking at her in a tender way that caused something inside her stomach to flip not necessary from nausea.

* * *

In less than ten minutes, they were sitting inside a bar with two beers and some peanuts in a small bowl on their table.

'So you're past Five?' she asked slowly trying to process another wave of information she just received that made no sense except they kind of did give everything that happened to her so far, 'But you're older.'

'Time traveling is a mess,' he shrugged and took a sip of his drink seemingly not fazed by any of this, not she would expect him to.

She looked up at him. He looked like Five, but he wasn't, and it was so confusing to see him as an adult even if he was an old-looking man right now in front of her, and he told her before that he was fifty-eight just living inside a body of a thirteen-year-old at the moment.

'How did you find me?' she asked brushing her hair not sure why she felt the need to collect herself in front of him.

He sat the glass down again, 'During my double-check-up for the mission, I caught onto a report about a potential Russian Spy named Vanya Hargreeves being interrogated. I figured what are the chances and went to see for myself. And there you were.'

His eyes were on the glass looking at it with so much anger she thought it would be enough to shatter it on its own, but when he glanced back at her it melted away into a much calmer look, 'You look good.'

'I don't remember anything,' she said and caught one of the people in the bar walking toward the jukebox in the back close to them.

Five, this old man, narrowed his eyes in confusion, 'What do you mean?'

She shook her head and carefully started to explain what happened since the time she could remember, since the car accident that happened a month ago but with everything that happened so far felt like ages ago.

'Hm, well, this is quite unexpected,' he said thinking about it all, 'Why didn't you make it in time to the alley?'

She was about to answer but something stopped her. What? Why would it be a problem? She told the other Five her plans to take Sissy with them or run away with her ready to fight him if he was against it, but this one…he just…he seemed to act and taken everything so much calmer and with distant that she found herself tongue-tied for some reason.

'I-I wanted to help my friend escape her husband,' she said feeling somewhat dirty about the lie, but not admitting to it the moment it left her mouth.

Five nodded and took his glass again, 'I see. Well, I suppose everything happens for a reason.'

The man who came to the jukebox apparently finally decided what song he wanted to play because the familiar melody started followed immediately by the voice of Julie London.

_Our day will come_

_And we'll have everything_

Vanya looked over to the direction of the music trying to place it, 'That song...'

_We'll share the joy_

_Falling in love can bring_

'Whenever Grace took over our dance lessons, she put it on. Dad preferred classical music,' said Five as he also must have recognized the song.

_No one can tell me_

_That I'm too young to know_

Vany looked back at him, 'Dance lessons?'

_I love you so_

'Of course, members of the Umbrella Academy had to act presentable in any situation,' he smirked and sat the glass down.

_And you love me_

Vanya nodded, 'Not me then,' she pointed at the bare skin on her wrist with no tattoo on. It reminded her that she could ask this Five if she learned Russian as a kid and maybe what other languages she learned. Klaus and Allison were just confusing whenever they tried to explain something from her past to her. Diego and Luther acted awkwardly, and Five had a tendency to lie or change facts. Also, she couldn't imagine to ask _that_ Five about such mundane things when he was trying to save the world and whatnot.

This Five chuckled almost happily which caused Vanya to be left stunned. She couldn't remember hearing the Five laugh or allow himself to feel this openly happy throughout the whole time she knew him except when he first found her, 'Oh, you learned. My bruised feet are proof of that.'

She blinked, 'What?'

'You sucked…well at the beginning. Then you got better _somewhat_ ,' he said with a teasing look behind his eyes, and she opened and closed her mouth not sure what to do with that information, 'I don't think I _sucked_.'

'No? But how can you be sure when you have no memories?' he asked clearly trying to push her buttons which was such a bizarre and welcoming feeling at the moment.

'Are you just trying to get me to dance with you?' she asked hearing the lyrics coming to an end.

He glanced at his beer and then back at her, 'Sure, come on.'

'Wait, are you serious?' she asked horrified by the idea as he started to get up seemingly not minding it one bit, 'Of course, come on.'

She shook her head trying to grab the table as he came to her side, 'This is a bar with people. We're _not_ dancing here.'

'Afraid you will suck and embarrass yourself? I understand,' he smirked at her, and it was enough to cause Vanya to groan.

_Asshole_.

He even had the nerve to look directly into her eyes while he waited for her to accept his hand.

_Our day will come_

'The song is ending,' she said and nodded at the jukebox as the song hit its final tone, 'I'll play it again. We got time. No point in trying to figure everything out at the moment.'

It was true. Right now, Vanya didn't know what to do. She got taken by the F.B.I and ran away. She was a wanted woman now, no doubt. Sissy and Harlan were with Carl after Sissy wrote him that letter and let go of her hand when the police showed up. Five and the others maybe left without or were somewhere looking for her God knows where. Not to mention everything this Five sacrificed just to help her escape. Right now, she had a moment at least not knowing what will happen or what to do.

With all of that in mind, Vanya took his hand and let him lead her to the jukebox where he tossed in the coin and pushed the buttons for the song to play again.

The melody and voice filled the crowded room again before Five easily took her hand and pressed it against his chest while he put the other on her back. No one seemed to be too bothered by the two of them deciding to dance in a bar like this.

_Our day will come_

_And we'll have everything_

She smiled at that. She couldn't remember ever dancing with anyone, 'What if I forgot the steps?'

_We'll share the joy_

'I will help you remember again,' he said looking down at her as he started to easily guide her body to the slower rhythm than the song, but better for Vanya to be able to follow him.

_Falling in love can bring_

It felt good like this. Relaxing even to move to Five's lead that made sure she could follow him.

_No one can tell me_

_That I'm too young to know_

Vanya smiled at him softly before he smiled back at her the same way as they moved in the back of the bar slowly becoming oblivious to the people who were close by watching them.

_I love you so_

It was as if they faded away leaving Vanya and Five as the only people on earth. All her worries and doubts from the past few days, _hell_ , the past month fading away into oblivious.

_And you love me_

She found herself repeating the lyrics under her breath softly singing along. Did she hear it on the radio on the farm? She couldn't remember, but it was a nice song. She understood why Grace- _mom_ liked it.

_Our day will come_

Five pushed her closer, and she easily rested her head against his chest under his chin. He wasn't as tall as most of the people she knew, but still taller than her.

_If we just wait a while_

It felt good to be able to be this close to him at that moment getting taken by the music and the fact that they could allow themselves some break from all the madness. She could feel his body was on a similar note relaxing under her touch.

_No tears for us_

_Think love and wear a smile_

She would have sworn she felt Five's lips touch the crown of her head, but instead of looking up, Vanya closed her eyes enjoying the moment longer. It felt real. This moment with Five dancing in each other arms felt real, and Vanya felt in that very moment that she never wanted it to end. Everything was a mess and all too complicated, but Five- _this_ Five felt so solid and gentle with her now, and she wished she could stay in his arms like this for a bit longer, _forever_ , away from all the terrible things inside her life.

_Our dreams are meant to be_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way_

She wondered if Five felt it too. With the way he kept holding her closer to himself, she had a feeling he did.

_Our day will come_

_Our dreams are meant to be_

_Because we'll always stay_

_In love this way_

Vanya took in a deep breath and leaned away to look at him feeling tears coming into her eyes as she remembered the key information she failed to include when she explained how and why were they in Dallas, 'Five, it was me…my powers… I ended the world. I-I'm sorry.'

He stopped moving right before the final lyrics and melody leaving their dance unfinished. Looking at her in a confusion that melted into shock, but not into anger as she would have expected.

_Our day will come_

The decision to tell him was sudden and surprised even her, but she knew in her heart it was the right choice. She had no illusions about Five even if she only knew him in such a short time. She could tell he could kill her if he wanted to feelings aside. And she could also tell he could have hesitated and feel guilty about it afterward because of said feelings.

She licked her lips and let her other hand grip his shoulder, 'I didn't know I have powers, and then I got angry about something and lost control. I don't really remember the details just what the others told me, but it was me. I caused it…I caused that you were… _I'm sorry._ I know-don't know if you can forgive me or- I just don't want to lie to you. Any version of you. I think you deserve better from me than that.'

Five looked at the ground for a moment. The next song came up. One Vanya wasn't all that familiar with.

He didn't let her go. His hand stayed securely on her back and the other kept her palm pressed against his chest as he was thinking about what she just told him.

Then he nodded his expression was calm not traces of anger, 'I see. So you were upset?'

She swallowed nodding, 'Dad apparently locked me up and drugged me my whole life, and from what I gathered you guys weren't all that great to me and my feelings so…yeah. Add never having powers or knowing how to use them I guess blowing up the moon was the way to go.'

He surprised her when he chuckled at her lame attempt of humor in this situation.

'Sounds fair enough.'

She opened her mouth, but he stopped her with his next words, 'Thank you for telling. I'm not sure how much time we have left with my other self now no doubt looking for me but maybe another dance? We didn't exactly get to finish the previous one.'

She watched him stunned by his words and action and how easily he could let his crusade of stopping the apocalypse go simply by knowing she was the one who caused it. She was so angry when Five lied to her, or try to drag her away from Sissy and Harlan, but she never stopped to think it was proof of how much he cared for her.

'Of course, anything for you,' she said and realized she meant it because with everything Five gave up and did for her and all of them didn't he deserve something, _anything_ and everything in return.

The way he looked at her just then when she said caused her heart to skip a beat in the most beautiful and confusing way. But instead of overanalyzing it and falling into the pit of despair and shock, Vanya chose to leave it for later and allowed Five to lead her to the rhythm of the new unfamiliar song that was slowly becoming Vanya's favorite for some reason.

'It's a good song.'

'I think I could be my favorite one,' she confessed keeping her gaze on his the entire time. She didn't notice before, but his eyes were the most amazing shade of green she ever saw.

'It already is mine,' he whispered as if it was a secret before they fell into silence listening to the song and dancing in their own pace and rhythm.

_Our day will come_

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hey, Our Day Will Come by Julie London is from the album End of the World which I found hilarious :D and so I knew this song needed to be the one they would start to dance to. Thank you for reading, and your support and happy rest of the Fiveya week :)


End file.
